Ring Style Tragedy
by YamiEmmy
Summary: When Bakura gets an unexpected visit from the god Set, his life and Ryou's gets a little sad. BR fic. There is yaoi.


Hello there, YamiEmmy here. I have a new story that I wrote, and I have no idea why. If you ask me why I wrote it, I would just laugh at you.

I hope you enjoy this.

DISCLAIMER: It's not mine.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Bakura was standing in front of who he knew for a fact was the god Set and was instantly on his guard.

The last time he had met the God of Evil was the day he had been officially given the title of King of Thieves. Set, also being the God of Thieves, had made Bakura go through an extremely terrifying heist, while portraying the image of a wealthy prince who wanted something from the Pharaoh's palace.

Needless to say, the god had not only earned Bakura's respect, but also his fear when he found out that the whole thing had been an illusion brought on by the god that shifted to his every whim.

"Uhh . . . hi?" Bakura uncertainly squeaked.

Set raised an eyebrow at the Thief King with an amused smirk on his face. "You're not still afraid of my little game, are you, young one?"

Bakura looked thoughtful for a moment before he franticly nodded his head. "That 'test' of yours still gives me nightmares, and it's been at least three thousand years since I went through it!"

Set let his smirk turn into a sad smile. "Yes, that was the last time I was able to play with a mortal who could get out of my traps with all of their limbs still attached. I haven't been able to name a successor for you."

Now it was Bakura's turn to raise an eyebrow. "A successor?"

Set's smirk was back in full force. "Of course. You died."

"Hey, I did NOT die. I . . . was detained. For way too many years."

Set's smirk turned into a true smile. "Well, whatever the case may be, I've been very bored for the past three thousand years. And I have devised a new game to play with you, my devoted Thief King."

At his words, Bakura visible paled. "A new game?" he managed to squeak.

Set laughed at his chosen's behavior. "Are you afraid, Thief King Bakura?"

"As much as I want to save face and say no, I know better than to lie to a god. So, yes, I am afraid of this new 'game' of yours," Bakura said in his calmest voice.

Set walked up to Bakura and put his hand on the thief's shoulder. "Don't worry too much, Favored One. This game of mine only involves you indirectly. My true target is someone else, someone you know very well. Therefore, I am merely giving you a warning."

"Who is your target?" Bakura asked in a quite whisper.

"You'll find out soon," Set said.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Bakura opened his eyes with more than a touch of relief. Being in the god's presence really tried his nerves.

He would be the first to admit that Set was his patron god, but that didn't stop him from fearing him.

That god had the ability to put fear into any living thing. Hell, Bakura wouldn't be surprised if non-living things feared him.

Anyway, enough about the scariness of Set.

Bakura got out of bed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He could smell food being cooked, and from the smell, it seemed like Ryou was cooking bacon. Probably some pancakes or waffles, too.

"Where's my plate, Ryou?" Bakura asked as he sat at the table.

"Not done yet," was the light's response. "I didn't start cooking until I knew you were going to wake up today. Did you know you've been asleep for three days?"

Bakura sat there, staring at his hikari with disbelief. "Three days?" he whispered in awe.

"Yeah. I called Atemu and asked him if there was anything he could do. He came over and said you just had all of your energy depleted. He says that you probably met a god in your sleep, and that was a common side-effect of meeting a god." Ryou walked over to his Yami and placed the plate of pancakes and bacon on the table.

Bakura started to eat slowly, thinking about what Ryou had said. "I was really out for three days?"

"Yeah. Bakura, was Atemu right? Did you really meet a god?" Ryou asked, eager to know.

"I met with Set," came the reluctant reply.

At his words, Ryou not only paled, but also turned slightly green. He had seen the memories of when Bakura had gone through the Test, and let's just say Bakura isn't the only one with nightmares.

Ryou knew just how bad Set could be.

". . . What did he want?" whispered Ryou.

"He wanted to warn me," came his reply.

"Warn you of what?"

"His new game. His target is someone I know, but he won't tell me who it is or what he's going to do to them."

"Maybe it'll be Atemu?" Ryou suggested hopefully, praying the god's target wouldn't be him.

Bakura laughed quietly. "I may be the Favored One of Set, but Atemu is the Favored One of Ra and Osiris. I can't compete with a Pharaoh."

"I didn't say you had to, I said Set may have targeted him."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at Ryou. "You think he'll target the Favored One of Ra?"

"Anything's possible?"

"Not quite," Bakura muttered.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

This is only the first chapter, but it is possible that I will never touch this story again. For some reason, I have lost all inspiration for writing in general. Even though I love writing, I haven't been able to recently.

While reviews may help with my lack of inspiration, it's not too likely.


End file.
